Battle of Itakhuli
The Battle of Itakhuli (1682) was fought between the Ahom Kingdom and the Mughal Empire, in which the Ahoms pushed back Mughal control to the west of the Manas river for good."In the Battle of Itakhuli in September 1682, the Ahom forces chased the defeated Mughals nearly one hundred kilometers back to the Manas river. The Manas then became the Ahom-Mughal boundary until the British occupation." The main battle was fought at a garrison island on the Brahmaputra, in which the Mughal fauzdar, Mansur Khan, was defeated and the remnant of the Mughal forces pursued to the Manas river. With this win, the Ahoms recovered Sarkar Kamrup from the Mughals. Ahom preparations After Gadadhar Singha became the Ahom king in 1681, preparations began in March 1682 for a war to expel the Mughals from Guwahati. An army was organized under the Dihingiya Alun Barbarua. A three pronged advance was made in June–July 1682: under the commands of Holou Deka-Phukan and the Namdangiya Phukan along the north bank of the Brahmaputra river; under Garhgayan Sanikoi Neog Phukan and Khamrak Charingiya Phukan along the south bank; and the navy under Bandar Barphukan and Champa Paniphukan. Mughal defences and battles The Mughals were at a disadvantage, with the faujdar Mansur Khan ill, and widespread discontent among the soldiers. The Imperial attention was focused elsewhere: Aurangzeb was drawn toward the Deccan, and the Subah of Bengal was busy with its dispute with the East India Company. As the Ahom forces advanced, the Mughals retreated from the advance outposts—Bahbari and Kurua in the north bank and Kajali and Panikhaiti in the south bank—to the fort of Itakhuli. The Ahoms now cast their focus on Shah Buruz on the north bank (Salal Borgohain, Bandar Borphukan, the Sadiyakhowa Gohain, the Marangikhowa Gohain and others) and on Itakhuli on the south bank (Dihingiya Borbarua, Saring Phukan and others posted at the Sarania fort). The Pani Phukan kept his fleet at the mouth of the Barnadi river. The only contested battle was fought when Ali Akbar, the commander of Itakhuli, attacked the Ahom forces at the Sarania fort, but he had to retreat after heavy losses. This prompted the faujdar Mansur Khan to desert the fort (July 17, 1682). At this, the Ahoms advanced to Itakhuli and besieged it. A naval war was fought at Paniduar on August 15, 1682 between the Dihingia Rajkhowa and Jayanta Singha, with the defeat and surrender of Jayanta, leaving the garrison at Itakhuli without any naval support. Unable to sustain his position, Ali Akbar abandoned Itakhuli with his forces the next day at dawn, met with Masur Khan at Guwahati and retreated to Rangamati secretly by boat. The cavalier, under Indradaman, Dalan Singh, Kabir Khan retreated by land, pursued by the Borbarua by land and water up to the Manas river. The evacuated fort of Itakhuli was then occupied by the Chetia Borphukan. Spoils of the war The war spoils were enormous—pearls, gold, silver, copper, brass, lead, weapons and animals of war. Among the prisoners, the cousins of Raja Ramsingh were released, but the Bhatdhara Phukan, brother of the late Laluksola Borphukan who had abandoned Guwahati, was ghoulishly killed.Bhatdhara Phukan was made to eat the flesh of his sons and then killed. With the fall of Itakhuli, the Ahom kingdom quickly occupied the region up to Manas river, and set up administration under the Borphukan, with his headquarters at Guwahati. Notes References * * Category:History of Assam Category:Ahom kingdom Category:Conflicts in 1682 Category:1682 in India